De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa
by Elliel Hime
Summary: Respond to Paintbrush contest. Una Bella muy hormonal, un Edward exagerado y melodramatico y una Alice entrometida. Una escena perdida entre un sexy leon y una ovejita rosa desesperada por "PRACTICAR"


**The Paintbrush Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: **De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa.

**Nombre de la Autora: **Elliel hime

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras: **2000, según el contador de Word.

**Rating/ advertencias:** T, quizás algo de referencia sexual y ansias de muerte.

_**De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa.**_

Era un bello atardecer, sin duda. Uno de esos que es casi imposible disfrutar en Forks a menos que el astro rey despierte especialmente energético esa mañana y decida iluminar la vida de aquellos acostumbrados al pálido y monótono gris. El magenta combina perfectamente con el traslúcido turquesa resaltando las graciosas nubes rosas que forman entretenidas grafías si te detienes a mirarlas fijamente. Intentar encontrar los patrones que representan me recuerda a esas sesiones entre sicólogos y sociópatas en las que relacionan formas abstractas y lo que ven en ellas. Si alguien me analizara a mí en este momento descubriría que la base de mi existencia es la hermosa chica castaña que descansa entre mis brazos. Ella, sus sonrojos y sus _bragas rosa_.

Es patético para un vampiro de casi cien años estar obsesionado de esta forma con las pantys de una chica y si Emmett se entera de mi _pequeño_ problema estoy seguro que no dejará de molestarme por al menos… los siguientes dos siglos. Dios, estoy siendo ridículo. O melodramático si preguntan a Alice quien aun se recrea en la visión de mí huyendo de mi pequeña y muy hormonal prometida en sus bragas rosa. Juro que odiaré ese color por el resto mi existencia o al menos hasta que la imagen de una muy sonrosada y poco vestida Bella desaparezca de mi mente, lo que por supuesto es más bien improbable.

Siempre consideré –y lo sigo haciendo– que el color azul sobre la piel de mi ángel resalta particularmente su atrayente belleza, eso, claro está hasta el incidente dolorosamente vergonzoso con aquella diminuta ropa interior. De sobra está decir que asusté a Bella con mi repentina e innecesaria inmovilidad en cuanto saltó sobre mí con sus hormonas enloquecidas que se calmaron casi al instante debido a mi ausentismo. Ya sé, no debería ser la normal reacción de un supuesto adolescente cuando ve a su novia en paños menores por primera vez pero díganme una sola cuestión normal en mi noviazgo con Bella, empezando por la diferencia de eh… especies y finalizando con las maquinaciones entre los dos para ver quien obtenía más con nuestro acuerdo de matrimonio.

El cambio en el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración de mi ángel me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Mi traviesa humana despertaba de su siesta de media tarde. Bajé mi vista con ridícula lentitud hacia su bello rostro para encontrarme con la imagen de un ángel sonrosado y sonriente. Delineé suavemente sus mejillas que aumentaron increíblemente su tono rosáceo complaciéndome interiormente por generar este tipo de reacciones en ella.

― Amo esto ― susurré perdiéndome en el color que minutos antes denigraba. Bella sonrió desviando mi atención hacia sus apetecibles, aterciopelados y rosados labios. Mi boca cubrió la suya impidiendo que hablara y absorbiendo su dulce halito de vida. Mi garganta en llamas, algo fácilmente ignorable mientras sienta la sangre que sube a sus mejillas hacer cosquillas en mi piel muerta.

― Ese ha sido un buen despertar ― dijo con una preciosa sonrisa y el sonido de su acelerado corazón haciendo eco en mis oídos. Suspiré perdiéndome en la esencia de fresas de su cabello antes de cerrar mis ojos y atraerla a mi pecho, nunca terminaré de agradecer a Dios el haber puesto uno de sus ángeles en mi camino.

_De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa. De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa._

― ¿Estás segura de esto, Alice? ― inquirí no muy convencida hacia el manchón rosa que se movía por mi habitación.

― Claro que si ― respondió desde algún lugar ― esta vez mi hermanito no entrará en shock ― sostuve el satinado disfraz contra mi preguntándome por enésima vez que me había convencido de llegar a estos extremos. Suspiré. Ah, cierto, estaba desesperada. _Muy_ desesperada, tanto para acceder a usar la excusa de ropa que en estos momentos descansaba entre mis manos. No quise darle vueltas al asunto y sacando un valor que no era consciente de poseer me deslicé dentro del suave tejido. Alice apareció tras de mí en un parpadeo para un nanosegundo después mostrarme la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Sonreí contra mi voluntad, no me veía tan mal. De hecho, puede que a Edward le gustara.

― Te lo dije ― fue el comentario de mi psíquica favorita. Solo pude asentir a su brillante sonrisa.

_De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa. De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa._

Estaba inquieto, nervioso y porque no aceptarlo, desesperado. Llevaba exactamente, dieciséis horas, treinta minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos sin ver a Bella y mi inerte corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho. Su ausencia dolía, el no ver su sonrisa, perderme de provocar sus sonrojos y besar sus labios mataba lentamente mi recién descubierta y -aun en discusión- alma. Ella es mi droga, una de cuya adicción no quiera rehabilitarme.

Continúe intentando tocar mi piano aunque los acordes que salieran de él dejaran muy en claro a mi familia mi actual estado de sobreexcitación por la espera. Rosalie en su habitación aun meditaba que veía en la molesta humana mientras modelaba frente al espejo el nuevo conjunto rosa adquirido hacia apenas unas horas. Sonreí al compararla con las Barbies Malibú que últimamente llenaban los canales televisivos en vísperas de navidad. Me recordaba incluso el personaje de _Legalmente rubia _y su amor por el rosa. _Rosa_, que buscaba evitar y recurría a mi vida sin que pudiera evitarlo. Bloqueé los pensamientos de mi familia cuando Emmett subía las escaleras pensando en una muy sugerente lencería _rosa_ que Rose usaba la noche anterior y que para mi completo martirio era increíblemente parecida a la que utilizaba mi ángel en su intento de seducción.

Mi ceño se frunció y oculté mi rostro entre mis manos en un inútil intento de eludir los flashes que la duende vidente mostraba para mí. Una sonrosada, avergonzada e incómoda Bella con un muy aprovechado humano husmeando entre sus piernas. _Mía_, rugió mi monstruo interior y me tomó cada miligramo de mi autocontrol no emprender una carrera hasta Seattle para matar _dolorosamente_ al medicucho que osaba tocar lo que ni siquiera yo hasta el momento había tocado, lo que estaba reservado para mí. Un bajo gruñido se escapo de mi pecho ante la osadía del humano.

Estaba a punto de dejar mi autocontrol escapar y hacerle caso al monstruo que no vi a la pequeña hada rosa que saltó sobre mi espalda impidiendo mi rápida salida. _Debería haberlo supuesto_, me reté interiormente.

― Bájate, Alice ― siseé ― Bella me necesita ― la escuché bufar y por como la conocía sabía que había rodado sus ojos.

― Edward ― canturreó ― ¿sabes lo que es un ginecólogo, verdad? ― Que recordara al aprovechado humano hizo resonar mis dientes ― digo, dos licenciaturas en medicina no son por nada. Aunque no hayas ejercido conoces la teoría a la perfección. Además, sabias a que iba Bella a Seattle, ¿Cuál es el problema? Aparte de tus celos obsesivos. ― Me concentré en respirar y en la pintura abstracta _Rosa en degrade_ que destacaba sobre el blanco impoluto de las paredes, Alice tenía razón pero ese hecho no disminuía mis ansias de sangre.

― Solo voy a buscarla ― mentí descaradamente.

― Claro ― negó mi hermana bajándose de mi espalda y encarándome ― ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Tu no sueles ser tan impulsivo ― desvié mi mirada negándome a responderle. ― Mejor sigue tocando, Edward ― suspiró cruzándose de brazos ― Bella llegará en poco más de una hora. La visión que te mostré sucedió hace casi cuatro horas ― tomó mi mano ― perdona hermanito, no sabía que te afectaría tanto ― sonreí restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

― Yo tampoco ― Alice sonrió con picardía guiñándome un ojo antes de marcharse.

― Buena suerte esta noche ― me prohibí preocuparme por sus palabras aunque fueran las mismas que había dicho antes del último acto de seducción de Bella y las _bragas rosa_ que se negaban a dejar mi mente.

_De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa. De sonrojos, ovejitas y bragas rosa._

Aparqué el Volvo fuera de la casa de mi ángel y me desconcertó no encontrar la patrulla. A estas horas, Charlie Swan estaba en casa dispuesto para comer las delicias de la cocina de su hija y ver la repetición del partido del día. Algo muy grave debía haber sucedido para que el jefe se perdiera la que en sus palabras era la mejor comida que disfrutaba en mucho tiempo. Me adentré silenciosamente en la casa, reprobando el haber encontrado la puerta sin trancar, puede que el índice de delincuencia en Forks fuera inusualmente bajo, pero eso no impedía que cualquiera se aprovechara de las circunstancias.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza en cuanto escuché los desafinados tarareos de mi ángel que seguía desastrosamente _Pink_ de Aerosmith.

_Pink it was love at first sight _

_Pink when I turn out the light _

_Pink it´s like red but not quite _

_And I think everything is going to be all right _

_**No matter what we do tonight **_

Suspiré infundiéndome valor, no sabía que encontraría detrás de esas puertas. La voz de Steven Tyler resonaba cada vez más fuerte mientras que los tarareos habían disminuido a modulaciones apagadas, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Una vez llegué a la puerta me debatí entre entrar sin llamar o tocar como el caballero que educaron mis padres. El monstruo clamaba la primera y una muy chiquita parte de mí la segunda. Dejando mi lado impulsivo gobernar ingresé a la habitación paralizándome al instante.

Mi Bella, mi hermosa y hormonal Bella mas sonrojada de lo que había visto nunca me miraba esperando claramente una respuesta por mi parte ante su muy peculiar… atuendo. Su respiración errática dirigió mi vista hacia su pecho cubierto por el felpudo top rosa, bajando por su plano vientre hasta el inicio de los huesos de la pelvis en donde comenzaba el bóxer del mismo material llegando hasta las botas de tacón bajo recubiertas de la misma ¿lana? rosa. Obligué a mis ojos subir hasta su rostro para encontrármelo maquillado; la nariz negra, los ojos enmarcados de delineador y las suaves orejitas caídas que completaba el disfraz de sexy ovejita rosa.

Sonreí por su osadía y por la sorpresa. Verla de esa manera despertaba a la bestia en mí pero también los sentimientos más tiernos de este león. Me acerqué lentamente hasta rodearla con mis brazos.

― Estas muy hermosa ― susurré en su oído, sonreí aun más al ver como se erizaba su piel.

― Esperaba ser algo más que hermosa esta noche ― contestó trabando sus ojos a los míos. Acaricié suavemente sus ruborizadas mejillas antes de delinear con mi pulgar sus labios de rosa.

― Sabes bien que te deseo mi terca ovejita ― dije haciendo alusión a su disfraz ― pero sabes bien que puedo matarte en un segundo si pierdo mi concentración. Ya es muy duro para mí el no poder abalanzarme sobre ti con tus ropas normales, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta controlarme en este momento ― mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo que esperaba y mis ojos debían mostrar todo el deseo que arrasaba mis venas.

― No tenemos que hacer todo…― susurró Bella aumentando el tono de su sonrojo al igual que el calor de su cuerpo, casi podía oler su excitación en el aire ― prometiste practicar, ahora podemos hacerlo.

Tragué la ponzoña que se acumulaba en mi boca ante la concentración de su atractivo aroma.

― ¿Charlie? ― bisbisé rindiéndome, lo único que quería en estos momentos era poder adorar cada parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

― En la estación de Port Angeles, no regresa hasta mañana ― asentí antes de apoderarme de sus labios y deslizar mis manos por la piel satinada de mi espalda. Si esto iba a llevarme al infierno bien podría afrontar las consecuencias. El último recodo de mi autocontrol se perdió en cuanto un gemido apagado abandonó la boca de Bella. Definitivamente, amaría el _rosa_ por toda la eternidad.

**¿FIN?**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Fue una idea extraña pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer con el Rosa, no es particularmente mi favorito. Para las que leen testigos silenciosas, contarles que máximo el miércoles de la otra semana cuelgo el siguiente capítulo. Y para las que esperan el final de Pertenencia, lo subiré también el mismo día.

Mi primer concurso y a esperar los resultados, apóyenme con un review!


End file.
